Winter
by Zuko-X-May-May
Summary: On a cold winter day May-May finds love, and it's with the banished prince Zuko. Will he keep her warm, or will she go numb? This is just a little something, and has nothing to do with Forbidden. I hope you enjoy, and please review!


**Winter**

It was deathly cold, yet a single black silhouette walked in the storm. I watched from a distance, and slowly followed. Not knowing where I was going, but kept on going. I noticed the figure turn around, and I stopped. I sucked in a sharp freezing breath as the figure suddenly appeared before me. "Why are you following me?" asked a rough shaky males voice. I stepped back into a tree. Which sent me to my behind. I sat there silently looking up at this person, and winced as he bent down. "I'm not going to hurt you my dear." He said in a soft voice. Then I noticed his hand out stretched, and took it with caution. I was suddenly lost in his golden eyes, and he knew. With no thought in my head I gasped at the feeling of something warm on my cheek. My eyes wided to see the unknown man pulling away. I vainly pulled away, but slipped on a patch of ice. I fell onto my hip. A laugh escaped his lips, as he stood there above me. Tears burned my eyes, then rolled over my cheeks. "Oh! I didn't mean to laugh at you." He said quickly bending down. His bare hand touched mine, and the warmth was welcoming. "It…It really hurts." I whispered as he helped me stand. This man pulled me into an embrace, and warmed my body. My body took control, and I held him tightly. _"Don't let go…Please." _I thought with a single tear falling to the frozen ground.

He was tender with every move he made. Being careful not to harm me. I froze as he touched my face. I brought my eyes to his, and saw pain in them. A tear rolled down his cheek, and fell onto my coat. I stood on my tippy toes, brushed his hair away from his face, and lightly pressed my lips to his. I felt him stiffen at my movements, and let a small smile onto my lips. I returned to my heels and looked into his eyes, the sadness was disappearing now. Yet never left. More tears fell, as he pulled me tighter. Soon enough I felt my own eyes burning with tears. In an embrace of warmth, and tears I felt love. As he pulled away more sadness showing in his eyes, his left eye, and ear were burned. This caused a scar to form. He shivered as I touched his scar, "What happened?" I whispered. His hand found mine, "I spoke out against my father." he said having my hand cup his face. "Your own father did this…" I muttered as more tears fell. He nodded with a frown, and his tears burned my hand. I pulled my hand away, and held it. I stared at him, "You! You're the banished prince." I shouted out of pain. He ran away before I could say another word. I fell to my knees crying, _"Why? Why do I always screw things up?" _I thought curling up in the snow crying.

I heard snow crunch, but just laid still. "Oh no!" He cried out falling to his knees. The snow was beautiful falling around us. He tenderly held me to his chest, and I felt a burning on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see his eyes. He brought me close, I warmed at the touch of his skin. His hair touched my forehead, and his lips trembled against mine. Our lips folded together, and we cried as one. "You know who I am, now tell me who you are?" he whispered as our foreheads touched. "Zuko…I'm May-May." I said with a small smile. We stood holding hands. Watching the snow fall all around. I looked to the sky, then to him. I squeezed his hand, and looked into his golden eyes. We walked and walked, never knowing where we were going. Snow fell around us, and melted on our skin. Then finally we stopped, and I grabbed his hand, "Please don't leave." I whispered as tears burned my eyes. "I'll never leave you May-May…Not now, and not ever." He said taking me into a warming embrace. Warm tears froze on my cheeks as I smiled. He rested his forehead on mine, and then put his hands on my shoulders. My hands made there way to his chest. I stared into those golden eyes getting lost. Zuko slowly leaned in and pressed his warm lips to my frozen ones. He was glowing with heat, and warming me with his kiss. Suddenly the snow stopped, and everything at that moment was beautiful.


End file.
